Unexpected Love
by Padfoot143.23
Summary: Big Time Rush finally finds someone who hates their guts, and what do they do...KIDNAPP HER? James/OC; Kendall/OC; Logan/OC; Carlos/OC PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Tickets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or the member I only own my OC's

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hi! Im Rose Martin. (My mom gave me this diary for my "feelings" and said I should give it a try, so here it goes!) I have three best friends. Monica, a pretty girl, age 19, with long black hair and good in acting. Ann, also pretty, also age 19, with medium cut red hair and loves to sing. And Dominique, also pretty, age 20, a long haired brunette who is very good at dancing. Which leaves me people say I am pretty (eventhough I dont believe them), age 20, and short blond hair with brown highlights, I really love to write love stories._

_ All of my friends love the new boy band Big Time Rush. Ugh! I hate boy bands so much. Why? Lets just say I had a bad experience with one of them and now I hate all of them! My friends are trying to win 4 tickets for the BTR concert off the radio. Well lets hope they dont, Because if they do I will have to come. Bye now!_

_Your Hopeful friend, _

_ Rose Martin_

I closed my diary and hid it under my bed. Unfortunately I heard the screams I was hoping not to hear the whole day. "OMG! OMG! OMG! WE WON FOUR FREE TICKETS TO THE BTR CONCERT! YAAAAAY!"

all of my friends screamed in joy then ran all around the house like a bunch of monkeys gone wild._ 'Oh man now they will force me to go with them' _I thought. Suddenly the screaming and jumping stopped and all of them went to my room.

Then Ann started to count the tickets"1,2,3,4...one for me, one for Monica, and one for Dominique, but thats only three we need 4... hummmm... who is the fourth person?" Then all of them pretend to think.

"I know what you're thinking and no I am not going to the concert with you guys, you know how much I hate boy bands." I saId hoping they would let me not go.

"PLEASE COME WITH US PLEASE! WE WILL DO YOUR LAUNDRY, HOMEWORK, ANYTHING JUST PLEASE COME WITH US PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE!" all of them said in unison.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Fine! But I am not talking to them or do anything with them."

"Yaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!"


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or the member I only own my OC's

One Month Later

"Wake up! Wake up! the concert is today!" Dominique said while jumping on my bed while i was happily sleeping.

"It is 6 am and the concert is...6 **PM** NOW LET ME SLEEP!" I said pushing Dominique off my bed.

"Come on! We have to go shopping for outfits for later." Monica said in sing-songy voice. Then they pushed me off my bed, so got my clothes and took a shower and grabbed a snack.

pqpqpqpqpqpq..AT THE MALL..pqpqpqpqpqpq

Dear Diary,

Hello again! Here I am at the mall forced to shop. Right now, all of my friends are hogging the dressing rooms and grabbing every single dress, short skirts (more like panties for how short they are),

t-shirt, or any piece of cloth they could see. Wait, why are they coming to me with clothes I hope they're not going to make me wear those. Wish me luck!

Your scared friend,

Rose Martin

"Hi! Rose look what we have for you." Ann said with a wide evil grin.

"Wait! What are you going to do to me. No! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A few minutes later...

"OMG!" Monica said with her mouth wide open.

"You look H.O.T!" Dominique said.

"Who are you and what have you done to Rose!" Ann said with eyes very wide.

"First off, Monica please close your mouth keeping it open like that is very unlady like; Second, I do not look hot and it very akward for YOU to say that to me; And third, I did not do anything to myself all of you did this to me." I said now wearing very short jean shorts with a thin light brown belt and a blue and white checkered boyfriend t-shit (polo) with a white undershirt (sando) inside, while my hair is up in a messy ponytail.

"! ITS BTR!" I heard random girls say. And guess what happened next, yup all my friends left me to pay for the clothes while they go get autographs.

"Ah! great =(. "

Until Next Time


	3. Autographs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or the member I only own my OC's

I went out of the store to my friends in line in front of the BTR members (still in the newly bought clothes) when I noticed that I was the only person in the mall who wasn't lining up for an autograph (even men where lined up?). This is the part where it gets interesting! So I was just standing there with crossed arms and I tapped feet out of impatience. Then after awhile I decided to outside and walk on the sidewalk to get freah air and to get away from the screams. Then I heard footsteps trying to catch up to me and I thought it was my friends so I turned around and said...

"What took you guys so-" I stopped when I realized it wasn't my friends catching up to me.

"Hi" the BTR members said in unison.

"Do I know you?" I lied

"You dont know us?" Logan said in confusion.

"Should I."

"Well, we are famous. Big Time Rush!" Kendall said with confidence. I just rolled my eyes, but they didn't notice.

"Oh! Your the four spoiled boys who think they can sing and dance. Can I get your autograph because I'm a fan that is obssesed with your not so good looks." I said sarcasticly.

They just stared.

"Why are you staring at me? Oh! I know you finally found someone who hates you and doesn't line up for your autographs." I said with anger

They keep staring. Then my friends came.

"Hi! Lets go. Nice meeting you boys." I said grabbing my friends they tried to protest wanting to talk to the BTR members but they saw ther angry glare and stopped.

pqpqpqpqpqpq..AT HOME..pqpqpqpqpqpq

"You talked to them! About what?" Monica said

"I insulted them." I said proudly

"YOU WHAT!" they all said

"What?" I said in confusion

"Nevermind, lets get ready for the concert!" Dominique said with excitement

"Fine."


	4. The Concert

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or the member I only own my OC's

A)T) T)H)E) C)O)N)C)E)R)T)

"We are here! The BTR concert!" Ann said pretending to faint.

"Yaaaaaay! BTR is going to lip sing" I said

"THEY DONT LIP SING!" They said, angry. I just laughed.

"What its BTR OMG!" Monica screamed, followed by more screams

BTR Point of view

We were getting out of the limosine. Many flashes of light hit us because of the paparatzzi and we saw her. The only girl that insulted us, didn't want an autograph from us, and walked away from us. Talking to her friends. and we heard what they were talking about...

"We are here! The BTR concert!" The first girl said pretending to faint.

"Yaaaaaay! BTR is going to lip sing" she said. And we do not lip sing

"THEY DONT LIP SING!" They all said sounding angry. And she laughed. We all smiled when she laughed then we blushed.

"What its BTR OMG!" another of her friends said screamed, followed by more screams. Then we realised we better run away from the girls.

Rose Martin's POV

So the concert is almost done and I cant help but notice that they keep looking at me, the BTR members, its getting weird. So now they are trying to get to know their fans by passing the mic. The mic was with my friend and I didn't notice and accidentally said "I hate BTR!" There were load gasps and I just walked out of the concert grounds.

Dominique's POV

"Why did she say that?" I said

"You know what happened to her before." Monica said

"What happened to her before?" James suddenly said. And I realised they were all eavesdropping in their whole conversation.

"Ummmmmmm..." Ann said

"Can you help me to kidnapp your friend." Logan said

"YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT." We said in unison

"We want to show her that we are different."

"Ok!" we said again. _See how loyal they are._


End file.
